La primera vez es curiosidad, la segunda también
by dark Rachel
Summary: El primer beso es fruto de la curiosidad, y lo primero que Dean descubre es que los ángeles no tienen ni idea de besar. Lo que él no sabe es que Castiel aún tendrá oportunidades de mejorar. Dean/Castiel.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Kripke, todo de Kripke.

**N/A:** Participé en un Amigo Invisible y éste fue mi regalo para **apocrypha73**. Ahora que ya se han revelado los amigos, tocaba publicarlo aquí. Es mi segundo Dean/Castiel (aunque el primero en el que profundizo en ellos como _pareja romántica_) y creo que es evidente que se va a convertir en mi pareja predilecta para los fanfiction. Ya me diréis si os gusta o no :)

* * *

**La primera vez es curiosidad; la segunda, también**

_**(La tercera, ya veremos)**_

La primera vez es simple curiosidad. Tiene que serlo, porque sigue siendo un ángel. Los ángeles no sienten, al fin y al cabo. Es curiosidad, porque lo ha visto antes y no entiende el por qué. No entiende por qué a los humanos les gusta. Sabe que ellos necesitan calor humano. Sabe que necesitan estar cerca y sentirse amados, que eso les da una idea de protección que él no acaba de comprender. Pero no entiende que hagan eso, y que les guste. Castiel simplemente no entiende los besos.

Así que le besa. A él. A Dean Winchester.

Es de noche, están en algún lugar de Wyoming y Sam ha salido, probablemente con Ruby. Dean se despierta en medio de la noche y el ángel está sentado sobre la cama, mirándole con la misma inexpresividad de siempre. Vuelve a hacer la broma sobre observar cómo duerme la gente, aunque a la enésima vez haya perdido la gracia. Castiel no responde, sólo observa. Y cuando Dean se levanta, lo hace.

Le besa.

Le coge del cuello de la camisa y le besa. Y es evidente que los ángeles no son unos románticos, porque le empuja contra la pared y le besa, y es un beso agresivo y frío y es evidente que Castiel tiene poca experiencia, o al menos lo sería si no estuviera ocupado procesando lo que está pasando. Cuando se separa, Dean sigue teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y su corazón late a muchas más pulsaciones de lo normal. El ángel pestañea y le mira, como si no comprendiese.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, ha desaparecido.

--

Tarda más de dos semanas en reaparecer. Sammy lleva esas dos semanas haciendo bromas sobre lo callado que está y Ruby ha adquirido esa costumbre de observarle insistentemente, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de él. Él, mientras tanto, intenta actuar como siempre. Golpea con los dedos el volante, siguiendo la melodía de la canción que suena por los altavoces y observando la carretera. Y entonces aparece.

Aparece en el asiento trasero del coche, al lado de Ruby, que en algún momento se ha convertido en una compañera de viaje más o menos habitual, y cuando Dean lo ve a través del espejo retrovisor, da un volantazo y el Impala gira un par de veces antes de frenar, atravesado en mitad de una carretera comarcal de Idaho.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Dean?

Respira hondo y mira a Castiel y cierra los ojos. Le asalta el recuerdo del ángel besándole y quizás sea por eso que no se da cuenta de Ruby, de su sonrisa maliciosa y de cómo pasea su mirada entre uno y otro. Se tranquiliza y vuelve a girar el volante. Cuando por fin encuentra un momento para preguntarle _a qué cojones vino eso_, el ángel ya le ha dado la información a Sam y ha desaparecido.

_Bastardo_ es la única palabra que le viene a la mente para referirse a él en ese momento.

--

-¿Curiosidad? ¡¿Curiosidad?!

Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación. Castiel está sentado en la cama, serio, observándole con el ceño fruncido (la cual parece ser la única expresión facial algo humana que conoce). Se para, le observa y vuelve a caminar por la habitación y sabe que probablemente está desconcertando al ángel más de lo que ya lo estaba, pero qué demonios, le da exactamente igual.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

A Dean le han besado por muchas cosas. Por su increíble atractivo. Por su carisma. Para llevárselo a la cama. Incluso probablemente algún demonio disfrazado de _femme fatale_ le ha besado en algún momento de su vida para acabar con él, pero probablemente nunca le habían besado por curiosidad.

-Vale, vale.

Se rasca la cabeza y coge una de las cervezas que compró hace un rato. Da el primer sorbo y no sabe si es que la cerveza sienta bien o que realmente se ha tranquilizado ya, pero por fin le mira con cierta tranquilidad y se para a darle un consejo.

-Si tienes curiosidad, al menos besa mujeres. Ya sabes, esas que tienen pechos y mueven el culo al andar. Una delicia.

-Técnicamente tú…

-Si me dices que yo también muevo el culo al andar, te lanzo la cerveza a la cabeza.

--

Castiel vuelve a aparecer. Lo hace en Colorado, cuando intentan evitar que uno de los sellos se rompan. Aparece con Uriel esta vez, pero no les importa demasiado porque _realmente_ necesitan cualquier ayuda posible, aunque sea la de un bastardo como ese. Vuelve a hacerlo en California, con el caso de un par de adolescentes desaparecidas. Y también en Illinois. Pero realmente no vuelven a hablar del tema hasta que evitan el sello en Luisiana.

Es de noche, hace calor y es la tercera cerveza fría que toma, pero está ayudando más bien poco. Castiel aparece entonces con su abrigo y su seriedad y él le ofrece una cerveza que es rechazada.

-Podías haber besado a Ruby.

-Es un demonio.

-Este tío… el tío cuyo cuerpo vistes… ¿era gay? Porque igual eso tiene algo que ver -hace una mueca y luego gira la cabeza como accionada por un resorte-. No es que yo lo sea. De hecho, no lo soy. A mí no me va eso.

-Ya.

Se quedan en silencio un rato más. Da otro trago a la cerveza y se vuelve a girar.

-Tan locuaz como siempre -espera una respuesta que no llega y finalmente, vuelve a mirar al frente, antes de hablar otra vez-. ¿Satisfizo al menos tu curiosidad?

No tuvo que girarse para ver que ya se había quedado solo otra vez.

--

-¿Duele?

-No mucho.

Sammy tiene un corte profundo en el brazo y la cara de Dean no se parece mucho a lo que era. Ruby ha sido probablemente la menos afectada, pero duda seriamente que pueda mover bien ese brazo en las próximas semanas. El caso en Dakota ha salido pero de lo que esperaban, pero al menos han acabado con esos malditos vampiros. Entre tanto sello, casi es agradable sufrir heridas por casos que no tienen nada que ver.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

Ruby le lanza una mirada entre incrédula y endurecida, y luego suspira.

-Sobreviviré.

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo.

Sale a la balconada, intentando parar con una mano la hemorragia de su mejilla derecha. Mira a un lado y a otro y no es hasta que se gira que se topa frente a frente con Castiel. El ángel se acerca más de lo debido, como hace siempre, y posa los dedos en su herida.

-Eh, eh. Ya te dije que no me iba…

Calla en medio de la frase y se lleva las manos a la herida. No sólo ha dejado de sangrar, sino que ha desaparecido por completo. Retrocede unos centímetros, mirando a Castiel con extrañeza.

-Estarás bien.

--

Vuelve a desaparecer durante tres semanas y Dean empieza a maldecirle por ello. Al menos podía avisar de cuando va a aparecer y desaparecer, para saber cuándo pueden contar con él y cuando no. Pero nada, es imposible. Hay un par de cosas que a ese ángel no le entran en la cabeza, y si la primera tiene que ver con el espacio personal, la segunda es precisamente que su manía de desaparecer no es de muy buena educación.

Cuando aparece, él duerme. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir que intenta huir de sus pesadillas. Se despierta de repente, al sentir el peso sobre la cama. Y si en algún momento tiene una leve sensación de _deja vú_, la obvia por completo. Ve los dedos de Castiel acercarse a su frente y tarda unos segundos en hablar.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ayudarte a dormir.

-No.

Lo ve ladear la cabeza y se sorprende pensando que sí, eso es lo que hace siempre que no comprende algo. Lo hizo la primera vez que se encontraron, al entender que él nunca creyó que mereciera ser salvado. Lo hizo cuando lo besó. Y lo hace ahora. Y él lo entiende.

-No.

Se observan. Uno tratando de entender al otro, y el otro tratando de entenderse a sí mismo. Y probablemente sería justo decir que ninguno de ellos lo consigue.

--

Tres meses más tarde, Bobby aparece diciendo que sea lo que sea lo que vaya a pasar, sea cual sea la gran batalla que va a acabar con todo aquello, está cerca, _muy cerca._ Dean le pregunta si lo siente en las articulaciones, como los cambios del tiempo, y se ríe de su propia broma. Sammy le reprocha con la mirada y Ruby chasquea la lengua. Casi podría jurar que Castiel está a punto de sonreír, en un rincón de la habitación.

Cuando sale de allí, en busca de consuelo en el bar más cercano, es consciente de que le sigue.

-¿Ahora tenéis permitido pasar el tiempo en bares? ¿No incumple eso ningún mandamiento?

Se sientan en la misma mesa, en un rincón de un pub con aspecto algo mugroso. Ninguno habla. Se miran, mientras él acaba sorbo a sorbo con dos cervezas. Piensa en lo raro que es todo, y en todas las veces que se ha despertado con el ángel observándole por la noche. Ya ni siquiera se queja, es casi una costumbre. También ha captado las miradas de la demonio, después de todo ese tiempo, y sus pensamientos.

Y, por primera vez, le da igual.

--

La segunda vez, también es curiosidad. Están todos en Kansas, cerca de Lawrence, y las cosas están mal. Demasiados sellos rotos, bastantes más ángeles muertos de los que a Dios le gustaría y muy pocas posibilidades de que Dean vaya a salvar al mundo y nada por el estilo (y a lo mejor debería sentirse asustado por el hecho de que puedan enviarle de nuevo al infierno, pero tiene la certeza de que Castiel no lo haría).

Están en la habitación del motel. Es de noche y acaba de despertar de otra pesadilla. Ocurre cuando se levanta a beber agua. Al volver, allí está él, parado delante suya. Y casi es igual que la vez anterior. Tomarle de la camiseta, empujarle contra la pared, un beso violento y agresivo y algo frío, y esta vez, no sabe por qué, él abre la boca. Castiel se separa, sorprendido. Parpadea y le mira como si no comprendiera.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?

El ángel asiente. Y esta vez es Dean quien lo besa. Y es diferente. Es un beso algo más cálido, más profundo. Cuela la lengua en la boca del ángel y muerde sus labios y esta vez es él quien le acorrala contra la pared, revolviéndole el pelo y besándole, todo saliva y labios y lenguas que bailan. Cuando se separa, Dean no tiene mucha idea de lo que ha hecho, pero el ángel tiene el pelo alborotado y la respiración algo agitada y él sabe que está incluso más confuso que él.

Cuando desaparece, suspira aliviado.

--

No vuelve. Dean se odia un poco, porque quizás sea el único que aún sigue de su parte. Y a lo mejor es culpa suya que no vuelva. A lo mejor le han condenado al infierno por dejarse besar por alguien como él. A lo mejor Dios ha reservado un castigo ejemplar para alguien como él. Y se sorprende leyendo los viejos libros de Bobby sobre ángeles caídos. Sammy se queja y él responde con otra broma y no menciona a Castiel, pero la mirada que su hermano intercambia con Ruby es más que suficiente para saber que, sea lo que sea lo que la demonio sabe, lo ha compartido con su hermano.

Aquello lo confirmó cuando Bobby preguntó por el ángel. "_Nos vendría bien su ayuda"_, dijo, y se produjo un silencio incómodo en la habitación. "_Lleva unos días sin pasarse". _

Sí, vendría bien su ayuda, pero esa no es ni de lejos la razón por la que Dean quiere que vuelva.

--

Cuando todo está a punto de terminar y la gran batalla (y la sangre y la muerte y todo eso que sabe que va a conllevar) está tan cerca que casi puede olerlo en el aire, lo entiende. Entiende la curiosidad. Entiende que le besara _a él._ Y entiende incluso que le sacara del infierno. Entiende casi todo lo que antes no entendía, y entiende también lo que nunca tuvo intención de entender.

Como que no va a volver a ver a Castiel. No hasta que las cosas se pongan tan feas que todos los ángeles bajen a la tierra a presentar batalla. Y que no va a volver a hablar con él hasta que todo eso no acabe y que, cuando ocurra, él se habrá convertido en un fugitivo de Dios y que habrá un par de ángeles buscándole a él, como él buscó a Anna. Entiende que habrá una tercera vez.

Y entiende que esa tercera vez no tendrá nada que ver con la curiosidad.


End file.
